


Doppelgänger

by orphan_account



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cutter sieht jemanden, der ihm bekannt vorkommt.





	Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doppelgänger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481898) by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas). 



Nachdenklich sah er nach draußen. 

Helen hatte sich in letzter Zeit verändert. Sehr verändert. Er konnte es nicht genau benennen, aber sie war einfach anders. Oder vielleicht hatte er sich verändert, er wusste es nicht. Aber irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. 

Draußen bewegte sich etwas. Eine Frau mittleren Alters stand auf der Wiese unter seinem Fenster.

Verwirrt sah er sie genauer an. Die Frau sah aus wie Helen. Nur mit anderer Kleidung und kurzen Haaren. Die Frau sah auf, lächelte und winkte ihm zu. Sie bewegte sich wie Helen. Sie lächelte sogar wie seine Helen. Aber das konnte einfach nicht Helen sein. Helen hatte langes Haar. Er hätte es gemerkt, wenn sie sich die Haare geschnitten hätte. Vor allem bei dieser Kürze!

Die Tür zu seinem Büro ging auf. „Hey Nick.“

Da stand Helen. Seine Helen. Mit langem Haar und in Alltagskleidung. Verwirrt sah er wieder aus dem Fenster. Aber die Doppelgängerin war weg.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Die FanFiction wurde ebenfalls auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht. Die Charaktere sind nicht meins, ich spiele nur und packe sie zurück. Meins ist es trotzdem und die englische FanFiction kann unter meinem Nicknamen gefunden werden.


End file.
